hell_on_earth_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Life Force
Life force is the "unit" of power in HoEP. Not everyone uses it, but those that do are permanently linked to it. There are two forms, one being positive, and the other being negative. The former (later referenced as + life force) is governed by happiness, good thoughts, dreams, and freedom, while the latter (later referenced as - life force) focuses on negativity, evil thoughts, nightmares, and power. Though the former is more efficient and powerful overall, the latter is more plentiful and easier to use. + Life Force + life force taps into a user's good side. In order to use it, the user must focus. Those who are not pure cannot use its more potent powers, and those that are too evil cannot use it at all. Most + life force powers focus on mending, protection, and defensive abilities, though arcane versions of + life force do have more offensive options. Though most users have unique powers, there are a few powers shared between all users of + life force. - Life Force - life force taps into the user's negative side, their hatred and loathing. - life force is very accepting, and only the purest can't learn to use it. However, unlike + life force, - life force can consume its user if they aren't careful. Most - life force powers are offensive, and strictly benefit the user. Though most users have unique powers, there are a few powers shared between all users of - life force. Lymboh Lymboh (later referenced as =) is a potent, arcane form of life force that can only be accessed through intense studies or by having the ability to use it "bestowed" onto the user. = cannot be produced, and is instead tapped from the world's ether. = is extremely powerful, but due to its forbidden nature, it disturbs the user's soul, more so than some of the most arcane - life force. All = powers are on a per-user basis, and mainly depend on who the user is. They only share one static ability, which allows them to draw = from ether. Life Force and the Body Users of life force are linked to it for eternity. The body becomes dependent on it, since the soul becomes linked to it. Sadly, this can cause some problems with users, since they can become weak if they use it too frequently or can't produce enough. Benefits Users of life force are more powerful than those that don't user it. They are often healthier, smarter, and more attractive, and are overall better fighters. + life force users are often kinder, become better speakers and thinkers, and become great strategists. - life force users are more daring and bold, are stronger, and become great warriors. Both feel better when they have a lot of life force contained within them. As for = users, they often live longer than others, are a lot wiser, and are more powerful than even fellow life force users. They feel well when filled with =, and don't suffer from the same drawbacks of a lack of life force as other users. They also feel more with themselves when near channels or pools of ether, and become much more proficient near said sources, performing at their best by living harmoniously with its flow. Drawbacks Life force users often suffer from major drawbacks due to its use. Not only that, but since life force is dependent on the soul, the soul can become permanently damaged by its use. Common Drawbacks * Permanent dependency (always happens) * Illusions of power * Over-dependency * Isolation from normal humans * Damage to the soul (After heavy use) * Weakness (After heavy use) * Lightheadedness (After heavy use) * Dizziness (After heavy use) * Exhaustion (After heavy use) * Feelings of emptiness (After extreme use) * Faintness (After extreme use) * Life Force Comas (After overuse of +) * Life Force Paralysis (After overcharge) * Destruction of the soul (After extreme overuse) * Death (After extreme overuse of - or =, or after an uncured LFC or LFP) Life Force Comas (LFCs) Those that push themselves using + begin to experience negative side effects and warning signs. Refusing to obey them and failing to recognize that they are in danger of hurting themselves will push themselves to the brink of a Life Force Coma. When a user is on the brink and uses life force, their body will end up going into a coma to protect itself, and the soul will attempt to preserve itself. Life force comas are extremely dangerous and potentially fatal, and therefore must be avoided at any cost, and if one occurs, must be dealt with immediately. In order to cure a life force coma, someone must perform a life force transfusion, by channeling their + into the victim. However, due to the severe tax it causes on the person performing the transfusion, they must be careful not to go into a life force coma themselves, and not to send the victim into Life Force Paralysis. This means that transfusions must be performed by either very powerful users, or by multiple users at once. Life Force Paralysis (LFP) There are some ways for users to generate life force. There are also ways to transfuse life force into people. If a user has too much + in their body, their body will go into a state of paralysis, since it is having trouble containing the user's soul. If the victim is not a user of +, they will be a lot more susceptible, and may actually die instead of going into paralysis. Life Force Paralysis is dangerous, but on a higher scale than LFCs. In an LFC, there's plenty of ways to restore life force to the user. In the case of LFP though, there are few ways to counteract it. The best known way is to transfuse - into the body, but this is dangerous, and may defect the victim or their soul. Though some believe it heals with time, the opposite is true, since the victim dies within 24 hours, sometimes even within the hour. Lymboh Paralysis Similar to Life Force Paralysis, Lymboh Paralysis occurs when the user contains too much =. However, the key difference is that Lymboh Paralysis results from using too much =, since it is drawn from another source and passed through the body. Another key difference is that Lymboh Paralysis severely attacks the soul, and the soul retreats, leaving the body without a soul. If the soul is not returned to the body within an extremely short period of time, Lymboh Paralysis is fatal. Destruction of the Soul Lastly, upon extreme overuse of - or =, the soul can be destroyed. The key difference with - is that there are no telltale warning signs, and it's up to the user to determine when enough is enough. If the user overexerts themselves using - or = beyond dangerous levels, they may destroy themselves, causing instant death. List of Common Life Force Powers Not all users have these abilities, but for reference, here's a list of common life force powers.